


How about a break, Scientist?

by nanuk_dain



Series: Eureka Slash Manips [2]
Category: Eureka
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, photo manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack tries to get Nathan to take a break from staring at the computer screen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How about a break, Scientist?

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/96163/96163_original.jpg)


End file.
